Voyage en Grèce
by Azalea-Maxwell
Summary: Prologue: Un problème au sein du groupe va forcer les pilotes à prendre quelques vacances. Yaoi à venir.


Titre : Voyage en Grèce.  
  
Auteur : Azalea.  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Dramatique, yaoi.  
  
Couple : 2+1.  
  
Disclamer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages. . . Snif !  
  
Résumé : Un problème au sein du groupe va forcer les pilotes à prendre quelques vacances.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Prologue.  
  
J'admirais les nuages que nous survolions depuis bientôt plus d'une heure.  
  
Cela faisait déjà deux jours que nous nous trouvions dans cet avion où je m'ennuyais, ne sachant plus comment m'occuper l'esprit.  
  
Bien évidemment, la première idée qui me vint, fut de provoquer le perfect soldier. Mais je me résolu plus vite que je ne le crû à abandonner vu le comportement qu'il adoptait ces jours-ci.  
  
Certes j'avais tant de fois dû affronter le manque de sentiments auquel il faisait preuve, mais là c'était différent ; Il s'était mit en recul de nous, seul, au fond de l'appareil.  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me dérangeait. . . En fait, c'était l'expression de son visage qui le trahissait tant. . .  
  
On pouvait lire dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, la douleur qu'il ressentait.  
  
Qui aurait pu deviner qu'un garçon aussi froid que lui pouvait être si attaché à l'héritiaire du royaume de Sank ? C'est ce qui m'étonnera toujours. Etait-ce un caprice du destin ?  
  
Evidemment, j'étais heureux que Rélena ne soit plus de ce monde, mais je devais tout de même avouer que je ne supportais plus de voir cette lueur de tristesse traverser le regard de Heero.  
  
Il restait sans rien dire, espèrant sans doute que le temps effacerait toutes ses blessures. Mais moi, je savais qu'il y avait des choses que l'on ne pouvait pas oublier. Comment le pourrait-on d'ailleurs ?  
  
Je me souvenais encore de s?ur Helen, de Père Maxwell et de toi cher Solo. . .  
  
Cependant, je me souvenais tout autant de votre mort à tous.  
  
J'avais su ce qu'était de pleurer quelqu'un qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais revoir. Malgré tout, ce serait la dernière fois qu'une larme coulerait sur ma joue.  
  
Je n'avais rien pu faire et par ma faute, les personnes qui m'étaient les plus chères n'étaient désormais plus à mes côtés.  
  
A ces tristes souvenirs, je ne m'aperçu pas tout de suite que je serrais la croix qui se trouvait autour de mon cou. Cette croix, elle leur était dédiée. A eux qui avaient été présents durant une partie de ma vie.  
  
Je revenais alors à la réalité, me décidant finalement à aller ennuyer Heero. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment privilégié pour le laisser se morfondre dans un moment aussi difficile que celui qu'il endurait. Aussi, il avait besoin de notre soutien moral à tous.  
  
Il avait beau prétendre le contraire, mais malgré son apparence de robot qui programme toutes nos missions, il restait néanmoins humain. . . enfin je crois.  
  
_ Hee-chan ?  
  
Je venais de me faufiler derrière son siège et passai à présent mes bras autour de son cou.  
  
_ Baka, fiche-moi la paix.  
  
_ Voyons, ne fais pas le gamin.  
  
_ C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Rétorqua-t-il.  
  
_ Je te rappelle que tu es là pour te reposer.  
  
_ Non, je suis venu, mais en tout cas pas pour ça.  
  
_ Alors dis-moi pourquoi Heero.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas, c'est vous qui m'y avez forcé.  
  
Je sentis par sa respiration qu'il venait de soupirer et j'en conclu finalement que ce qu'il voulait c'était juste rester seul. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il eut mis beaucoup de temps avant de me repousser.  
  
_ Excuse-moi, dis-je. Je ne voulais pas te troubler davantage, simplement  
te remonter le moral.  
  
Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il se contenta seulement de retourner à sa morosité devenue trop habituelle.  
  
Quant à moi, je retournai m'asseoir près de Trowa, le laissant à contre- c?ur.  
  
_ Il persiste à vouloir s'isoler ? Me demanda ce dernier.  
  
_ Oui, c'était comme s'il cherchait à fuir ma présence.  
  
_ Il faut le comprendre, c'est normal qu'il cherche à t'éviter. Il ne  
veut pas que tu remarques ses sentiments lorsqu'il pense à Rélena. . . Il  
est tellement triste depuis qu'elle n'est plus là.  
  
_ C'est vrai que je n'aimais pas beaucoup la princesse et que ma jalousie  
me poussait même à souhaiter sa mort, commençais-je. Pourtant, à le voir  
ainsi malheureux, j'en reviens sur mes mots.  
  
_ Tu n'es pas responsable des faits et gestes de Rélena, tu n'en peux  
strictement rien si elle s'est fait tué dans un accident routier. Si son  
destin devait se terminer tragiquement, tu n'aurais jamais pu le changer.  
  
Lorsque Trowa eut fini de parler, je jetais un coup d'?il au soldat parfait, ce fut un jeune homme triste que je pu observer patienter seul dans son coin jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Peut-être Trowa avait-il raison, Rélena était morte et nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour changer le cour de cet événement. Maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'à être présent pour soutenir Heero. Ce voyage en Grèce ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique.  
  
Tsuzuku. 


End file.
